Melodies of Life
by OblivionDTD
Summary: Soriku Songfic based around Melodies of Life from Final Fantasy IX. If you haven't heard the song before, go listen to it. It will make this story hit so much harder.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at romantic Soriku, be gentle I'm not a romance author. Any feedback would be awesome.**

 **This kinda goes against cannon a bit so I don't really know what's happening when exactly. I'd say it's like between Re:CoM and KHII AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

The cloaked figure trudged through the eternal darkness. Alone. Searching. For what? Something to bring him back to himself. A slight trace, maybe, of a nearly lost emotion. Love. His heart ached. A hole left there where his love used to dwell. He'd lost his right to love when he lost himself. Only cold loneliness dwelt in that place that used to be so warm. He tried, and failed, to pick up the missing pieces. The only one who could, he could never see again. The only one who could, would never love him after what he'd become.

There were times when the cloaked figure would look back. He would look back and ask why? Why did he have to meet that person who filled his heart with such warmth, only to have to lose him forever. And now that his love was no more than just an echo of a memory to others, who would ever know? Who but he would remember the warmth of light shining from cerulean eyes. Even were he to tell them, they would never remember. The memories were locked away within the deepest reaches of their hearts. And that only made the loneliness worse.

The figure remembers a time when smiling eyes shone brightly at him. When smaller hands would reach out and grab tightly to his, leading him along towards oceans that reflected the orange-pink sunset. These, his fondest memories, were all he had left. He would never see those beautiful eyes looking fondly at him. Never feel warmth of breath on his neck as they shared an embrace beneath the twinkling sky. If his love ever returned, would he even still love him? Would he wait for him, calling out his name? He could only hope.

* * *

The young brunette traveled aimlessly through this world of light. Seeking. For the one who had captured his heart. The one he thought he'd lost. On the endless journey - on the winding roads - he continued seeking the loving gaze of aquamarine eyes. He feared that his love would not forgive his own self for past transgressions. Though he, himself, did. He knew it was time to put the past behind them. To look forward towards a future that they could make together.

The young brunette began to wander in his thoughts. Was he still loved? Or did that love die when everything fell to ruin. Destiny truly was very cruel. They had such a sweet love. They had been so close. But he was left on his own. If they could not be together, how could he love again. Tears fell once again from cerulean eyes.

The young brunette knelt on the ground. Tears flowed freely as his hand grasped one of his love. He wanted to tell him how much he missed him. How much he'd longed to be by his side once more. The words wouldn't come. His love knelt down and smiled, aquamarine eyes shining with unshed tears. And he smiled in return, cerulean eyes rimmed red. He leapt into the waiting arms, burying his tear-stained cheeks into silver hair. His love pulled back and took his face gently in his hands. Feeling lips pressed softly against his forehead, the brunette began crying once more. His loves own eyes were threatening to pour over with tears as well. They smiled at each other once more before their lips met in a loving, gentle kiss. A promise to always come back home.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm posting this here but I'm probably not going to be using this site as my main one for fanfiction anymore. More than likely I'll be using Archive of Our Own for a lot of my newer stuff. I have some other KH stuff over there if you want to check it out. I'll also be posting them on my tumblr blog. Both go by OblivionDTD so it won't be tough to find me :)**

 **Hope this was okay for my first attempt at romance with these two. They're such dorks and I love them so much.**

 **Please leave any feedback. It's always appreciated.**


End file.
